Ed Asner
Edward David Asner (born November 15, 1929) is an American actor, voice actor and former president of the Screen Actors Guild. He's known for voicing: Carl Fredricksen in Pixar's Up and Hudson in Gargoyles. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Daniel (ep10) *Animaniacs (1993) - Vern (ep12) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Roland Daggett *Bruno the Kid (1997) - Engineer *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Fixer (ep14) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1996) - Hoggish Greedly *Casper (1997) - Additional Voices *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Guard Captain (ep5) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1995) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - General (ep8), Old Woman (ep8), St. Nick (ep8) *Fish Police (1992) - Chief Abalone *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Hudson, Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Hudson, Burbank (ep8), Pilot (ep12), Pilot (ep13), Street Person 2 (ep7) *Johnny Bravo (2000-2001) - Doctor Miller (ep51), Uncle Lou (ep36) *Jumanji (1997-1999) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2005) - Granny Goodness (ep15), Hephaestus (ep4) *Life with Louie (1997) - Mr. Applegate (ep34) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (1997) - K's Father (ep6) *Spider-Man (1994-1995) - J. Jonah Jameson *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1998-2000) - Granny Goodness, Military Commander (ep53) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Risk Keeper (ep8) *The Boondocks (2005-2014) - Ed Wuncler I *The Cleveland Show (2011) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) - Joshua (ep6) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Mr. Voorhees (ep9) *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Sentry#4 (ep37), Van Romme (ep37) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Ben Parker (ep12) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Frank Hunter (ep77) *Young Justice (2011) - Kent Nelson (ep7) 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Napoleon (ep52) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Perry White *CarGo (2017) - Art *O' Christmas Tree (1999) - Nutcracker *Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Mr. Harris *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Granny Goodness *The Nutcracker Sweet (2015) - Owl 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Jacob Marley's Ghost *Foodfight! (2012) - Mr. Leonard *Happily Ever After (1993) - Scowl *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) - Scalawag *Up (2009) - Carl Fredricksen 'TV Specials' *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) - Santa Claus *Olive: The Other Reindeer (1999) - Santa Claus *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Santa Claus *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) - Santa Claus Anime Voice Work 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (2000) - Grandpa Ayanokoji (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Joe Charone 'Audiobooks' *Random Acts of Kindness (1999) - Narrator *Spoon River Anthology (2003) - Narrator Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney•Pixar Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Fixer *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Carl Fredricksen *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Master Vrook Lamar *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Master Vrook Lamar *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Morlock Healer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2017. Category:American Voice Actors